


Happiness is a Choice

by brvry_10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Freeform, Friends With Benefits, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Not Related, Multi, One Shot, Petra x Levi - Freeform, Rebound, Soft Mikasa, Unrequited Love, levikasa, major major angst, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brvry_10/pseuds/brvry_10
Summary: "Be each other's happiness. Be happy for him for me."
Relationships: Levi & Petra Ral, Levi/Petra Ral, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Happiness is a Choice

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST ANGST ANGST! HeLLOOOO, IT IS I AGAINNNN. I HOPE YOU CRY ON THIS ONE HHH BECAUSE THERE WILL BE SOMEONE DYING ;( but i hope you learn something from this either, dont be like her, dont ever hesitate to tell the person you love about your feelings because time really is short and u never know what tomorrow may bring.
> 
> anyway, i am not a good writer so apologies in advanced if u encounter any typos or errors!! i just hope u understand the message. :))

Captain Levi and Mikasa weren't a real thing. But if you'd ask the soldiers and upper officers, they would claim that those unstoppable soldiers were together. 

They can see it with the way they interact. Before, the Ackermans would just be exchanging deadly glares with each other. At some point, Commander Erwin even witnessed a ruckus between the two because of how Mikasa thought Eren weren't being treated right when he's humanity's last hope. 

They could definitely give more scenarios about how these two people resent each other... at least, before.

Now, they could just see them being clingy with each other. Mikasa was more attached now with the Squad Leader right after their encounter with the 120 meter Titan. 

They were seen sitting beside each other during mealtimes. One cadet even reported to see them having private hand to hand combat practices after their usual training and errands with the Scouts. Sasha even bragged on seeing them laugh when they're all alone on their usual spot, Levi's office.

Some believed that they were official. A thing. A real couple. They're just too "shy" to admit the matter.

Some also think that maybe they're good friends. They finally made up some matters since Eren was already out of the picture. 

People see them either as good friends or an official couple. 

Because these people had the same experience with losing their family in front of their young and empty eyes. They share the same emotions and rage for those who try to take away the things they have left. 

And each time, somebody leaves them; they'll just be there for each other, ready to fill up one's emptiness. 

For Mikasa, they weren't dating but they weren't also just friends. 

But she wondered...

What am I to you?  
\----

One normal day for the Scouts. They were on a break, not for the commanding officers especially Levi Ackerman. But regardless of his tight schedule, he managed to spare some time for the red scarf soldier. 

What they were talking about weren't really urgent. Heck it wasn't even about their training and plans. Just tackling about how their day was going so far. 

"You know, Captain, I went out today with Sasha and the others, we were able to buy some black tea." 

Mikasa talks normally, but hint of excitement were obvious in her tone. She was smiling too much in front of the guy he used to resent so much.

Levi on the other hand was simply giving her bits of glance since it was a pretty heavy day for him. He had to read and sign these papers carefully within hour. Since after that Erwin, him, and the rest would have a meeting for their next expedition. 

But he managed to give her a smile time after time, words after words. Just to make her feel that her being vocal is pretty much making him happy as well. He didn't expect to have this lady to actually open up up him, five years after all the resentment and endless arguments over that stupid brat.

They were just chuckling after telling stories but Mikasa stopped and finally looked at him with seriousness all over her face, she emitted one small sigh. 

"What's wrong, Mikasa?" 

"Nothing, Captain, I just have something in mind."

"Which is?"

Mikasa froze for a while before gathering courage to finally say what she wanted to him; she didn't want to waste his time too anyways. 

"Would you like to-"

"Leviiiiiii!" 

Her words were interrupted when his office's door was slammed open and a psycho-like scream from Miss Zoe were heard. 

"Tch. What now, Hange?"

"You wouldn't believe me when I say this— By the way, heya there, Mikasa!"

The moment when she heard her name from the Section Commander's mouth, she stood up and did the salute just to show some respect to the authorized person. 

"At ease! Anyways, Levi! Petra is alive!" 

Both Mikasa and Levi froze on their place, her still doing the salute regardless of being told to relax and him holding on to the pen tightly.

"Is this some sort of joke, Hange? I'm busy." 

"No! I swear! The other day, the MPs saw her walking her way back inside the walls! She's actually with her fath-"

"Let's go." 

With two words from him, he stood up and wasted no time, rushed his way to the door but before taking his leave, he turns and asks Mikasa. 

"What were you saying, Mikasa?"

Mikasa stopped doing the salute and just stared at him before going back to herself and simply flashes a small smile. 

"Nothing, Captain." 

With that, Hange and Levi left the office, running along the hallways, he was surprised but obviously excited on meeting a member of his squad... or let's call her, his fiancé. 

She looked down on her palm and mumbled the question she was about to ask him to herself. 

"Would you like to have some tea with me?" 

Oh right. I was just a past time for him.

\----

Time flew so fast that Mikasa wasn't even able to count the number of days that she and Levi weren't able to talk because apparently, Petra has all of his attention and time. 

Mikasa felt like some boulder were right on top of her heart, ready to break it into pieces. Just like that. But she ignored the feeling, for as long as that Ackerman's happier with someone else even if it's not with her. Or maybe, she wasn't even able to make him happy. 

Who's bold enough to assume that you can make a person happy with only talking to them always and sticking to their side even after trainings? Probably, Mikasa. 

Day by day, she noticed how Levi and Petra's relationship got deeper than it was five years ago. 

Levi stopped sticking with Mikasa and instead reserved the seat for Petra during mealtimes. 

She even heard from Hange that she saw them on a farm together during their day off. 

According to her, he was about to kiss her but then she wanted to pull a prank on the two so the two "lovers" were caught off guard and ended up being flustered. 

It made them laugh, including Mikasa. Not because it was funny but it was a facade, way for her to hide her true feelings. 

More days have passed, and it was the usual routine, Mikasa gets to witness them being whipped for each other in public. Petra even trained them one of their sessions; Mikasa just shrugged it off and trained with her regardless. 

\----

Until the day they were outside the walls again, the two never seem to be tired of each other's presence. But Mikasa had to admit it despite being obvious that they were dating, the two managed to be professionals as a commanding officer and a senior officer. 

They were heading straight to the forest, where they lured off Annie, this place's very traumatic for all of them but they had no choice since it's the only safe place where they'd be able to kill titans and maybe find some shelter. 

Not long, small droplets of water from the sky began to fall until it got bigger and harder, it was raining hard on the exact day they were heading to a certain ghost town village. 

Coincidentally, Mikasa and Petra were placed at the backmost area of the formation while their Captain had to be in front, it was silent on the back most area but Petra initiated to start the conversation.

"Mikasa, thank you."

"Huh... for what, Miss Petra?" 

"For being there for Levi."

Silence again. No one dared to speak another word. Mikasa wanted to say 'no problem' maybe 'thanks for making him happy.' but oddly, she couldn't. On the other hand, Petra knew and could feel that this female beside her had some deep feelings for her Captain... her lover. But she had to commend her attitude towards this matter. She thought that she'd be bitchy on her after her return but instead, she received some warmth and kindness. 

That's why she's thankful. But also felt sorry. 

It was like as if she stole an important piece from the red scarf soldier. She remembered one night, they had some serious conversation and they were both pretty tipsy during those time. 

Petra remembered asking why wouldn't the red scarf soldier, the female who fell in love with her other half, just kill her and just be happy with Levi until she makes him her's

Instead she got a genuine but saddening answer from the junior soldier. 

"You? Miss Petra, as much as I would like to do so I can't! First of all, it's illegal and inhumane but do you really want to know why?"

Mikasa was already drunk since it was her seventh glass for tonight; she was beside her comrades who were already in deep sleep from the alcohol. But she paused for a while and eventually teared up.

"He's been through so much. I can’t... I can't kill you. Why would I kill his one and only happiness? Killing you would be like killing him too." 

Petra thought of those moments from weeks ago but her thoughts were interrupted when their formation broke off due to the sudden increase of abnormal and mindless titans around the area, since she was not herself at the moment, she remained on the area, wasn't able to move a single inch out of her fear and some old memories from this place back then. 

A Titan was about to grab her and turn her into some food but Mikasa maneuvered over the nape and almost sliced it off with her set of blades... almost.

The moment Mikasa landed on the nape, everything happened quickly that the Titan behind it landed its hand on the nape, attempting to reach her body but ended up... smashing it hard on the ground. 

Mikasa was coughing blood and her vision were starting to be blurry, turns out the way she was smashed against the ground were extremely loud and harsh that it broke some of her ribs and her leg but her head was damaged the most since it's continuously bleeding. 

Everyone was shocked to see one of the strongest be thrown out just like that but they didn't let the sight distract them instead they came for the nape and easily cut it off smoothly. While, Petra, was trying to stop the bleeding using her own scarf.

"M-Miss Petra, stop... don't put some dirt on your man's scarf...”

Petra got surprised that she knew that it was his immediately, she finally understood how much time they've spent together back when she was thought to be 'dead' 

"No.. I have to stop the bleeding. Hold on... Mikasa."

Mikasa just ended up emitting one last small chuckle before looking at her intently, smiling genuinely. 

"Please... be each other's happiness. I'll be rooting for the both of you. Be happy...

The bleeding was never ending despite the cloth blocking its passageway on her head; Mikasa slowly closed her eyes, still with the genuine smile plastered on her lips.

...Levi." 

With that one final word, her breathing finally stopped. Petra tried to feel the female's pulse and heart beat but... nothing moved at all. 

The Captain and the others immediately came back to the area, some were surprised but most were actually tearing up especially the 104th training corps people, Mikasa's batch mates. 

Petra stood up but did not even bother to look up them. With trembling voice and gloomy eyes.

"C-cadet, M-Mikasa Ackerman... offered her life and... b-bravely fell after fulfilling her duty."

**Author's Note:**

> no that's not me crying, it's you.


End file.
